Campfire Cuties
by HVK
Summary: Camping out and having some romantic moments, the curious love combination of Finn the human, Flame Princess, Susan Strong, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline the Vampire Queen enjoy the connection between them, and the love they share. Heavy multishipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or make any profit off it.

* * *

The night was dark and the stars were bright, and around them there was the forest, tall elms made even taller by the play of fire against the shadows, casting them greater and more fearsome then they might otherwise be.

But there was no fear here, not in the clearing where deadwood had been moved out, stumps uprooted with pure strength or sophisticated knowledge of leverage, the ground's hardness burned away (for that was magical flame, and obeyed narrative laws and not physical ones), and a campsite pounded into the ground.

Five people sat around the great fire blazing, four of them tall and powerful and women, and the sole male of their ranks seemed the youngest, for he was certainly the smallest. A touch of irony, then, in that he was almost certainly the most dangerous. He was not a vampire, he did not have vast scientific knowledge, he was not immensely big and strong, and he was not the mightiest fire elemental in known history; and yet Finn the human radiated a sense of utter surety and potential power, and like a warrior king in his youth.

That he was naked from the waist up, beautifully chubby and every inch the model of a young man who was striking because of his plumpness, long hair falling down his shoulders like a resplendent halo that settled for follicles instead of light, made him less of the warrior he was and something more like a cherub. (The cute and sweet ones, not the multi-faced angels of great power and whose main characteristic was that they were alive.)

He picked up a nearby stick and tossed it into the fire, after a brief moment of eating a large bag of popcorn and miscellaneous field rations. "There you go," he said.

The fire elemental on the other side of the fire, both its source and greater than it, giggled appreciatively. "Thanks, Finn." Flame Princess smiled, glowing brighter than their campfire, flame-hair flowing over her shoulders in unconscious imitation of his own long hair, and even sitting down she was nearly twice his size. Only a few years since she had met him, and had been free because of him, and she had grown even greater than her father, her clothes elegant and functional, her pudgy belly poking slightly over her beltline and her frame curvy and expansive in all possible ways. Finn looked at her a moment longer, his gaze openly admiring at the wideness of her hips, the girth of her thighs, the largeness of the softness under her shirt. She smiled, returning his gaze and looking hungrily at his equally soft body (his muscles strong and firm under the fat, and he was hardly a bodybuilder, but certainly had stronger muscles than someone who purposefully starved to show off hardened muscles).

The two held gazes a moment longer, of dramatically difference size but sweetly similar body types. The heat between them faded and joined with the heat of the others, the connections between all five of them, and the moment was like a sweet kiss that became electric.

Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, the only concession to their surroundings a tank top and shorts suitable to the area and even that as pink as a truly tacky sunset, sat cross-legged, her thick legs at angles to each other and the goo of her legs fusing seamlessly in places. She smiled at the two, parting her legs, and her flesh reformed without any apparent effort on her part. Not as gigantic as Flame Princess (for indeed, she had determined that the fire elementals came from the nigh-mythical fire giants of Muspelheim, and in the Flame Princess the old blood had expressed itself in full), she still stood taller than a human man, and nearly four heads taller than Finn even sitting down. "Ah," she said, a hand to her face, watching them with a pleased look on her face. It was the expression of a true scientist, of a person truly prepared to doing nothing but observe for days on end solely because absolutely everything was impossibly fascinating.

These four in her company were most fascinating indeed. "This is all extremely nice, you know," Bubblegum said, words as soft and kind as the moment where a drop of rain met the ocean, and a singular one became a titanic many. "Us together. Like this."

Finn sat next to her, and so while Flame Princess and the other two women laughed agreeingly, he leaned up on his knees, standing up a little so he could reach him. She held his hand, propping him up, and her mouth openly slightly when his lips met them. A kiss, softer than the rain, and both of them held it for a moment.

A moment, long enough to stop tiny worlds a thousand times over. They parted, but only because they both needed to breath. Flame Princess and the other two girls watched with smiles; perhaps a time ago, she would have been jealous, and protective. But times had changed, relationships had shifted, and the concept of a romance equaling solely two people had changed between these five.

All five were in love. All five were together. And it was a peaceful love, a happy love, and something that their eventful lives found great relief in.

Marceline floated slightly above the ground, sidling over to Finn from where she had been next to him. Impishly, she kissed the top of his head no sooner than his lips had met Bubblegum's; and both human and vampire giggled helplessly. Marceline spun in mid-air, her body slender save for where her hips widened such that her body type was pear-shaped, and for a moment, her backside hovered above Finn almost invitingly. She bounced gently against him, and somehow that brief bit of a moment was like a hug, or something equally deep and personal.

Finn raised a hand, fingers wide and palm firm. Marceline did the same, and their hands met in a powerful high-five. Marceline and Bubblegum glanced at each other, their gazes locking. Overcome by the moment, both women suddenly hugged each other, their foreheads bonking together in a curious display of affection.

Susan Strong watched, silent and smiling. Bigger than all the girls save for Flame Princess (and not a whole lot, for Susan Strong was a very large woman indeed), her massive shoulders raised up as her bust expanded slightly when she took a sudden deep breath, the giant woman more than a little excited. She put coarsened hands to her mouth, stifling a giggle, and eventually stood up. Her amazonian frame was a sight to see, not so much shifting upright as a complex series of movements like architecture standing up and going on the move. She passed by Flame Princess, her foot nudging against her back. The flames did not burn, for Flame Princess had altered her flames in years since that she would not burn whatever she didn't want to burn, and Flame Princess smiled up at her. She reached up and patted Susan on the leg, and again this small contact was like a hug.

Susan moved behind Finn, picking him up and sitting down. No sooner had she done so that she tucked Finn into her lap. Her more deeply tanned skin was a lovely contrast against his own, her hair lightly and nearly white. His backside squished sweetly against her massive thighs, and he giggled as he bounced into her lap. She held him there, giggling, and leaned over enough so she could kiss him on the top of the head, passionate and firm. (Her chest, pressed against nearly all of his back, was no doubt pleasant as well.)

The other three scooted closer to Susan, and nearly unseen Flame Princess and Bubblegum's fingers entwined, their hands coming together and gripping reassuringly. They didn't even have to look at each other; Bubblegum smiled, and Flame Princess' suddenly fierce glow refracted through Bubblegum's slightly transparent flesh.

The five clustered together in front of the fire, their mutual love quiet and restful. Fire elemental and human, vampire and candy princess, big human and smaller human, and all combinations of those; it didn't matter. They had each other, and it felt beauteous.

Finn smiled, and he looked almost like a celestial in the light of the fires and Flame Princess. "I love you guys," he said, honest and without compunction.

Their affirmations sand in his heart, and he in theirs, and the five of them couldn't help but smile wide.


End file.
